


[Podfic of] Devoted

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Stiles expected the incubus to be something ethereal, otherworldly, inhumanly beautiful. This guy looks like a lawyer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505043) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Beta by cath.

Length: 30:04  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Devoted.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Devoted.m4b)  



End file.
